vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonoid (Bakugan)
Dragonoid= |-|Delta Dragonoid= |-|Ultimate Dragonoid= |-|Infinity Dragonoid= |-|Perfect Dragonoid/ Perfect Core= |-|Neo Dragonoid= |-|Vexos Dragonoid= |-|Maxus Neo Dragonoid= |-|Cross Dragonoid= |-|Maxus Cross Dragonoid= |-|Helix Dragonoid= |-|Lumino Dragonoid= |-|Blitz Dragonoid= |-|Titanium Dragonoid= |-|Fusion Dragonoid= |-|Aeroblitz Dragonoid= Summary Dragonoid (or simply "Drago") is a fictional character and the protagonist of the anime series Bakugan: Battle, Dragonoid is based on a Fire Dragon or Red Dragon. Drago is the Bakugan friend and colleague Dan Kuso, they were together since the beginning of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 2-C | 2-C | 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Dragonoid Origin: Bakugan Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pyrus Bakugan, Ultimate Bakugan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Summoning, Flight, Statistics Manipulation (Can increase his own power and decrease the power of others, his power will always remain above his opponent with Dianos Cocos X, can equalize his power to that of an opponent, but it cannot close larger gaps), Transmutation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Stat Manipulation and Power Nullification, Energy Absorption, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Portal Creation, Dimensional BFR, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Telepathy. Invulnerability to Elemental Attacks, Darkness Manipulation and Light Manipulation with Neo Legend X, although it can only be activated if Vestroia X has been activated as well), Transformation (Can transform into a stronger form with Chaos Ability X), Attack Reflection, Fusionism (Albeit limited, as he can only fuse with Infinity Helios and Infinity Taylean, although him possessing the DNA of all Bakugan may allow him to take on all of their characteristics), Can combine abilities together to create new ones, aka Double/Triple Abilities, Regeneration (Low-Godly regen, as Drago was able to regenerate his body while having nothing but his soul) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to other low-tier Bakugan, which are capable of creating massive hurricanes) | Low Multiverse level (Capable of fighting and defeating Apollonir, who could harm foes on a level roughly comparable to the Perfect Core) | Low Multiverse level (Barely defeated Alpha Hydranoid, who could take on and kill Naga's Royal guards, who were capable of hurting Infinity Drago) | Low Multiverse level (Comparable to Silent Naga, who was causing two separate universes to fuse while he was fighting Drago) | At least Low Multiverse level (Far stronger then Infinity Drago, stopped two universes from collapsing in on each other with minimal effort) | At least Low Multiverse level (Was stated to rival the power of the Perfect Core itself) | At least Low Multiverse level (Should still be comparable to Neo Dragonoid) | At least Low Multiverse level (Fought evenly with Maxus Helios, who was able to shrug off Neo Drago's attacks like they were nothing) | At least Low Multiverse level (Managed to defeat Maxus Helios MK2 on his own) | At least Low Multiverse level (Managed to fight evenly with Maxus Helios MK2 who was stronger than before) | At least Low Multiverse level (Could fight Helios MK2 when Helios was using the Twin Destructor Battle Gear, is more powerful then before) | At least Low Multiverse level (Superior to his previous form, took on Dragonoid Colossus) | At least Low Multiverse level (Superior to his previous form, it was stated that if he were to fight Phantom Dharak that they'd rip the universe in half just as the original Dharaknoid and Dragonoid did) | At least Low Multiverse level (Could keep up with Razenoid, who had surpassed Code Eve, who is also superior to the Perfect Core) | At least Low Multiverse level (Stronger than before, defeated Evolved Razenoid) | At least Low Multiverse level (Is even more powerful then before) Speed: Speed of Light (Even the weakest of Haos Bakugan can manipulate light for attacks, and Drago is shown to be comparable to them) | FTL (Far superior to Tentaclear, a Haos bakugan which is far more powerful then many low-tier Haos Bakugan) | At least FTL (Faster then before) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Silent Naga) | At least Massively FTL+, likely Omnipresent (Became the core of Vestroia and could see everything that happened while in New Vestroia) | At least FTL (Should still be comparable to Alpha Hydranoid) | At least FTL | At least FTL | At least FTL, likely higher | FTL+ (Superior to his previous form, faster than Maxuss Helios MK2) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Superior to his previous form) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to his previous form, was going to rip the universe in half in a short period of time, presumably) | Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with Razenoid, who surpassed Code Eve's power) | Massively FTL+ (Could defeat Evolved Razenoid) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal| At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Large Town level | Low Multiverse level | Low Multiverse level | Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high | Extremely high Range: Tens of kilometers | Hundreds of kilometers | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None, but he can summon weapons and vehicles for battle. Intelligence: High (He's a capable and experienced fighter) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dragonoid: *'Boosted Dragon:' Adds 100 Gs to Dragonoid for the rest of the battle. *'Fire Wall:' Subtracts 50 Gs from the enemy. *'Fire Tornado:' Takes 100 Gs from the enemy and adds it to Dragonoid own power. *'Rapid Fire:' Adds another Bakugan into battle to aid Dragonoid. *'Ultimate Boost:' Unknown. *'Melt Flare:' Fusion Ability, adds 100 Gs to Dragonoid. Delta Dragonoid: *'Fire Tornado:' Takes 100 Gs from the enemy and adds it to Delta Dragonoid own power. *'Fire Wall:' Subtracts 50 Gs from the enemy. *'Dragonic Enforcement:' Adds 50 Gs to Dragonoid's power for the rest of the battle. *'D Strike Attack:' Summons a large hail of meteors, acts as Delta Dragonoid's signature attack, adds 200 Gs to Delta Dragonoid. *'D Strike Extreme:' Fusion Ability, summons a large hail of meteors, adds 200 Gs to Delta Dragonoid. Ultimate Dragonoid: *'Ultimate Dragon:' Adds 200 Gs to Ultimate Dragonoid, nullifies the enemy's ability. *'Dragonic Ogre:' Unknown. *'Dragon Plus:' Unknown. *'Boosted Dragon:' Adds 100 Gs to Ultimate Dragonoid for the rest of the battle. *'Fire Wall:' Subtracts 50 Gs from the enemy. *'Fire Torando:' Takes 100 Gs from the enemy and adds it to Ultimate Dragonoid own power. *'Fire Judge:' Adds 100 Gs to Ultimate Dragonoid. *'Exceed:' Adds 200 Gs to Ultimate Dragonoid's power. Infinity Dragonoid: *'Melting Flare: '''Will block and nullify incoming attacks. *'Flame Strider:' Haos Ability, nullifies enemy attacks. *'Dive Fleet:' Aquoa Ability, allows Infinity Dragonoid to turn into water which then allows him to sneak up on foes and appear wherever he pleases. *'Fire Grandam:' Subterra Ability, channels Subterra energy into a long ranged projectile. *'Aero Dragon:' Ventus Ability, surrounds Infinity Dragonoid with Ventus energy which allows for a powerful charging attack, managed to destroy Silent Naga's Sykuria Shield. *'Lunatic Burst:' Darkus Ability, Allows Infinity Dragonoid to fire a large number of high speed projectiles. *'Infinity Demon:' Allows Infinity Dragonoid to fire a beam of energy directly from the Infinity Core from his chest. *'Dextra Attack:' Requires the presence of all 6 Attributes and Infinity Demon must be activated, will then greatly enhance Infinity Demon's power. '''Neo Dragonoid:' *'Burning Dragon:' Adds 200 Gs to Neo Dragonoid's own power. *'Burning Tornado:' Takes 400 Gs from the foe and adds it to Neo Dragonoid's own power. *'Fire Tornado:' Takes 100 Gs from the enemy and adds it to Ultimate Dragonoid own power. *'Fire Shield:' Subtracts 200 Gs from the enemy. *'Burst Shield:' Nullifies the enemy's ability. *'Tornado Barrier:' Nullifies the enemy's ability, subtracts 100 Gs from the foe as well. *'Strike Dragon:' Takes 400 Gs from the foe and adds it to Neo Dragonoid's own power. *'Dragon Contender:' Returns the enemy's power back to what it was in their base form, adds 600 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. *'Maximum Dragon:' Takes 500 Gs from the foe and adds it to Neo Dragonoid's own power. *'Pyrus Slasher:' Fusion Ability, subtracts 100 Gs from the enemy and adds 300 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. *'Dragon Clash:' Takes 400 Gs from the foe and adds it to Neo Dragonoid's own power. Key: Dragonoid | Delta Dragonoid | Ultimate Dragonoid | Infinity Dragonoid | Perfect Dragonoid/Perfect Core | Neo Dragonoid | Vexos Dragonoid | Maxus Neo Dragonoid | Cross Dragonoid | Maxus Cross Dragonoid | Helix Dragonoid | Lumino Dragonoid | Blitz Dragonoid | Titanium Dragonoid | Fusion Dragonoid | Aeroblitz Dragonoid Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Zen O (Dragon Ball) Zen O's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bakugan Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Space Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2